1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus configured to image the inside of a subject using ultrasonic waves to thereby perform diagnosis based on the generated images. The ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus is provided with an ultrasonic probe for transmitting and receiving the ultrasonic waves.
In the ultrasonic probe, the ultrasonic waves are transmitted by piezoelectric elements and a backing member for absorbing rearward propagation of the ultrasonic waves is arranged on a lower side of the piezoelectric elements (e.g., see JP-A-10-282074 and JP-A-2004-40250).
In order to manufacture the backing member of the ultrasonic probe, a method is provided to array lead frames etc. and inject a resin containing fillers into any space among the lead frames etc., as will be described in paragraphs about a preliminary matter which will be described later.
However, by such a method, it is difficult to array leads at a pitch of about 300 μm or less with high precision. In addition, when the pitch of the leads is made narrower, it is difficult to disperse the fillers reliably during formation of the resin containing the fillers.